fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PERISH
PERISH '''is a platforming crossover game featuring video game villains playing through a dangerous game set by the "evil" Idona, God of Games. The villains must make their way to the end, fighting their rivals on the way. The game was released on the Switch and Sega Rebound and was a collab between the companies, Nintendo, Sega and more. Its gameplay consists of pairing two villains to make a duo. Gameplay As said above, this is a platforming game, so it plays exactly like a normal one. However, instead of playing one character, you are able to match characters together to make a duo. Each character has their own stats that effect the gameplay of the games stages. These stats are * '''Speed - Makes the duo faster or slower, this can effect action parts of the game * Power - Make the duo stronger or weaker, this can also effect action parts. * Jump '- Makes the duo jump higher or lower, this does not make the game impossible to play, you just miss out on certain things. * '''Flight '- Is the duo able to fly? This can effect platforming parts or the game. The amount of stages this game has is bizzare, having about 50 long or short stages with their own gimmick (58 if you count the boss stages, 71 if you count EX stages) The stages can be selected in an overworld and each of them are split into 5 worlds, they all have collectable items called Duo Items and images. Duo items are able to make your duo bond together more, making their stats higher or to get new moves. When you actually get into a stage, you have some basic controls set for you before you learn more. Walking and dashing are basic abilities of movement, jumping, double jumping and flight are basic abilities of asending and the punch, kick and uppercut are basic abilities of power. Every character has moves that are exclusive to them, for example, Bowser's Fire breath or Infinite's Block Barrier, they all have atleast three moves that only they can use. Characters can also summon allies to assist with getting rid of enemies, some can clear all enemies of the screen, some can make you able to destroy objects not yet able to destroyed yet. For example, Dark Matter is able to summon ZERO to shoot down enemies and get rid of more stronger objects. Tokens are collectables in this game, providing as a currency to buy certain objects and there are five in each stages, they all can be recollected. Bigger tokens can be found after you beat World 3, being hidden inside of an enemy, collect it to get five tokens instantly. Chaos Emeralds can be found in hidden locations that can make you invincible for a brief amount of seconds. Toads are also able to be found and you can shake out items from their pockets. Missions are also a feature, after you complete these missions, you get these things called Checkmate Crowns, they are required to get into World Five and Six. The more Checkmate Crowns you collect, the more of your stats for all of your team gets higher. You can also unlock EX stages using these. At some point, your duo can get a new ability called the PERISH, that can do six random events each of the times you use it. The PERISH is collected by encountering a Dark Death Bloomer, a flower that appears in most of the stages. The actions it is able to do is effected by where you find it, if you find it in a less well hidden area, you mostly won't get the more powerful and helpful abilities. Finding it in a well hidden area grants you the more helpful abilities. These powers are: *Power Blast - The character(s) shoots a red orb, sucking up enemies that encounter it, after 5 seconds, it explodes, with the explosion also sucking up enemies. *Effort with Two - A clone of your current character(s) is made and they last for about 15 seconds. *Raging Power - The characters attack power and defence power is increased *Illusion Gear - The character throws a gear, creating more gears above, below and middle. After the gear hits something or lasts for 10 seconds, it will suck up back all gears it shot out. From more info about attacks and moves, PERISH/Character Moves is coming soon. Modes Adventure Mode Adventure is the mode where the actual game is, just with a click of a button. As hard as it can be, the difficulty can be changed so that the game goes from a hard game into a more insane game. Easy= '''Harmless Harbor There are less enemies in the game and no collectables to collect. Ashley's existence has been erased and the game even cuts of at World 5, with Dimentio walking up onto the screen to say "This mode is too easy, try harder modes to see more!" He then erases the whole save you have and then forces you to pick another option. |-| Medium= Real Deal There are an average amount of enemies and collectables to collect. Ashley is existing in this mode, so you can play minigame mode. So, this is basically Normal Mode, you are able to fight the final boss, Dimentio doesn't delete your save and you can finally play World 5. |-| Hard= Extreme Terror There are more enemies and they all have their health buffed up, Dark Prince does not show up and once you finish the final boss, you can fight the secret boss, I'll just give a brief explanation. "After defeating the Game God, a magical portal arises, a Shadowy figure is seen, familiar to Sonic's shape. It was Shadow the Hedgehog. But after defeating him, a giant scorpion-like tail launches out of him, he has become Scorpo-Shadow." |-| Very Hard= Spicy Red Hot Even more enemies with three and a half bars of health, bosses now have an EX form and beating this mode gives you another mode, one that not even half of the testers could beat. |-| Lunatic= Soul Crushing Enemies have five bars of health, all bosses now have an instakill attack every time you fully defeat them, if you avoid it, the boss will be defeated as usual. And finally, you get to fight Idona Soul, a way more harder final boss and it even has a second boss slapped onto it. The Dice Soul, actual soul of Idona. Once you beat this, you have finished Adventure Mode. |-| Plot The story starts out in the land of Kirby, where Meta Knight is going to the Fountain of Dreams to make a wish come true, to remove all villains in the world, the universes and even the other dimensions. Soon everyone in Dream Land panics about what happened to Dedede, Meta Knight somehow what made a mistake. As he said other dimensions, more evil of the parts of our giant galaxy have also been removed. Soon the villains end up in a place, no other man has ended up in, the Galax. They are then welcomed by the God of Games, Idona, giving them the offer to play a game. The villains agree to play, bragging over who's the best. Idona then provides help by saying working together is best and that they can brag off together. Everyone soon gets into pairs. The gang make it to the Dark Prince, thinking that he's just "another darn enemy" However, he's just a laid-back tip giver, giving tips to whoever passes by. After passing the Prince, a door prevents the villains from going forward, so they go back to Dark Prince for help, he says the volcano hides a circle that contains water, go into there to open the door. After entering the door, the team is met by a familiar foe. The general Squid Warrior leader, Marie. Marie explains how a good person got into the villain universe, simply, it was Idona. She wanted to see the villains suffer by luring them into a safe place and then summoning the allies to get rid of the villains. Then she realizes she just revealed the whole plan to the gang, immediately saying she "screwed up" and proceeds to get rid of the villains and as expected, she screws up. A giant cave then rises from the grounds and Marie suddenly disappears, the team suspect she went into the caves. And then, onto the second world. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Characters Non-playable Levels Ink Hilltops Treasure Tremble Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Action Games